The Eye of Ice & Fire
by MeadowFlowers
Summary: New year at boarding school so they think. Two new girls arrive with Eddie, and soon all the American residents act different. Katherine and Lily knew they could control ice and fire in the world of course not even that could prepare them, after all nothing is what it seems. Will they ever learn the true meaning of their family, or will they be eaten by the ice and fire in them?
1. Welcome back Anubis

**First Fanfiction! This takes place after season 3, but the HoA movie didn't happen. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

P.O.V following Fabian

All the students were coming back for another year at a top boarding school in the the UK. Fabian Rutter, one of the students there grabbed his suitcases. He walked up to Anubis house excited to begin year 12, with no mystery to solve.

"Hey Fabes, have a good summer?" called Joy Mercer, one fellow Anubis student, asked.

"It was wonderful, and how was yours?" Before Joy could answer a girl with red hair, and picing blue eyes walked over.

"What are you two love birds up to now?" Patricia Williamson asked her best friend.

"Hey Patricia nice to see you again?" Joy said hugging her.

"Hello lovelies, welcome back!" called Trudy as she opened the door welcoming back the Anubis students.

"Hey guys!" KT Rush called out as she ran down the front steps.

"Ah, everyone's here Eddie's plane will be late, Willow is going backk to Isis house, and Mara left school here." Trudy said as Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clark ran into the kitchen.

"Trudy...Trudy do you have your peanut butter cookies ready, right?" Alfie asked out of breath.

"'Course I've made 'um just for you."

"Hey Joy, we're sharing rooms, you cool with the left bed?" KT asked.

"Yeah, could you help me with my bags?"

After they left Fabian put down the book he was reading and asked, "When will Eddie be arriving?"

"Don't worry dearie, he'll be here for classes tomorrow, but it will be after curfew."

"Wait Trudy," Patricia said, "Who will I be sharing with this year then?"

"I believe a lovely girl from America, she's a bit younger year 9. I can't seem to recall her name though." Trudy said as she walked back to the table

"Great, more newbies, lucky us!" Patricia said rolling her eyes.

"Now Patricia she won't be that bad," Fabian said, then added in a hushed voice, "Maybe she could even be Sibuna worthy if we need to save the world from evil again."

"Okay lovelies, go put your things away. School starts tomorrow." Trudy called.

Fabian got up, and brought his things into the room he shares with Eddie Miller. _Ahh_ he thought getting his laptop out, _new year with zero evil._ That night slept so well he didn't even hear Eddie come in loud like normal, half trying to wake up his roommate. In fact no student heard anything, not even when Eddie said, "See you tomorrow, Lily and Katherine." to two identical thirteen year-old girls, with the brightest blue eyes, and dark reddish-brown hair.


	2. Two twins are better than one

**Disclaimer, I forgot to do in chapter 1. I do not own House of Anubis, only my two OCs and the plot line! Here's chapter two!**

* * *

3rd P.O.V. following Patricia

Patricia woke up to the sound shuffling on the other side of her dorm room.

"Who are you?" Patricia said as a little girl, with the brightest blue eyes she has ever seen, and vary dark reddish-brown hair, came out from behind the other closet door.

"Oh! Hi," the little girl stuttered, "You must be Patricia, I'm Katherine Jackson, your roommate. Sorry if I woke you up. I got here rather late last night, and I still needed to find my things for class."

"What time is it?" Patricia asked trying to find her phone.

"Around 6:30 I believe." Katherine responded.

"Ugh!" Patricia said falling back onto her pillow.

* * *

Patricia walked downstairs for breakfast, to find everyone already at the table.

"Hey," said her roommate with a bit of a different accent, "I'm Lily, you must be Patricia, nice to meet you."

"You said your name was Katherine, you woke me up this morning." Patricia said

"No why would I say that?" Lily asked going back to her food. Patricia walked calmly over to Lily, grabbing a jug of water. Everyone moved away as Patricia poured the water on Lily's head. Just than Katherine walked into the kitchen looking every upbeat.

"Hi, um... apologies, to interrupt, i left my math textbook here. Um... Lillian? What did you do now?" Katherine said.

"Got water dumped on me, here sis I found your textbook on the table, with your English notebook." Lily responded handing them over to Katherine.

"What's going on here." Fabian said looking between the two identical looking girls.

"We're twins, as you can tell we are new here." They said at the same time.

"Ahh..." Trudy said walking into the room with more toast, "I see you've met our new lovelies Katherine and Lillian Jackson." nodding towards the young twins.

"Woah, I"m seeing double today. How will we figure out who is who?" Alfie half-joked, just noticing Katherine and Lily, as he walked into the room.

"Yeah, there is a way way to tell us apart. See, I've got blue eyes." Lily started.

"And I have auburn coloured hair." Katherine finished with a small smile on her face.

"I'm starting to like these two, very much." Alfie said, as he leaned back on his chair, then fell off. Everyone began to laugh, except Katherine who already was going to school so she wasn't late for class if she got lost even more.


	3. A Sweet Family Reunion

3rd P.O.V. following Eddie

"Okay dearies," Trudy called from the kitchen, "Don't want to be late for the first day back."

"Trudy, I'll bring the new girls to Mr. Sweet, K?" Eddie told Trudy as he got up from the table, not putting away his dishes.

"That'll be lovely Eddie, thank you dearie." Trudy called doing the dishes of the students who put their dishes away.

"Gonna really bring them Eddie?" Kt Called out as she left the room smirking.

"That was one time!" Eddie shouted back.

(20 minutes later, in front of Mr. Sweet's office)

Eddie knocked on the door, and after hearing a faint "Come in," barged right into his dad's office.

"Ah, Edison , how was your summer, and oh my," Mr. Sweet stopped the second he seen Katherine and Lily, "girls it's been so long. What is it five years now, hasn't it?"

"Hi... um, Papa," Katherine said awkwardly, "How are you?"

"Oh wonderful, wonderful, my it's nice to see all three of my children together. My, I believe you two weren't even walking yet. Well I don't want to keep you waiting, it's your first day after all. Please come back here after your classes children." Mr. Sweet said. His three kids picked up their books, and went to the door.

"Dad... Where is Mrs. Ronald's classroom?" Lily asked.

"Down the hall, third door on the right, now hurry along children." Mr. Sweet answered.

Once they left Mr. Sweet's office, Katherine, and Lily hurried down a hallway to their classes, while Eddie went the other way. When he turned the first corner, Eddie ran into KT.

"What was that all about Eddie?" KT asked picking up a book she dropped.

"What was, what about?" Eddie replied trying to act cool.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact you have _two younger sisters!_ " KT said. She was stating to get angry now.

"KT please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know I have a book geek, and a drama queen for sisters." Eddie bagged.

"Don't worry Eddie, I'm not that mean you know." She said with an evil grin.

"I'm being blackmailed." Eddie said as they reached their first class.

"Big time, but first when you come back from family time, we're holding a Sibuna reunion. Besides it could help later if we have extra Osirion blood on the team." KT smile getting even wider.

"Oh, great." Eddie muttered as that walked into the first class of the new school year.

* * *

 **Plot twist! Eddie has twin sisters!**


	4. Boarding School: Dinner with Dad

**Hey guys, this has been super looooong trying to type up. While I was write there were some issues, some online, and others during the week. I may have fell a lot this week. So my knee is kinda purple. Oops. anyway, finally done. so enjoy this chapter**

 **I don't own this series, it wouldn't be as good if i did. Just my two OCs are mine.**

* * *

3rd P. O. V. following Katherine

Katherine and Lily were in almost all the same classes. The day passed before they knew it. The next thing they knew it was time to see their dad again.

"I wonder where Edison is? We haven't seen him all day." Katherine said to Lily as they packed up their books form the last class of the day, science.

"Enjoying being sibling free maybe? I wish I had that choice too." Lily half teased her sister.

"Very funny Lillian," Katherine said rolling her eyes, "Let's hurry to the headmasters office." It only took them a few minutes to get to their dad's office, since the science lab was near by. Lily taking on her brother's role didn't bother to knock on the door, just walked in.

"Hey Mr. Sweet, we're here." Lily said plopping down into one of the chair in front of him.

"Ah, welcome girls, Katherine I see _one_ of you have been good on their first day. I'm glad one of my children will be behaving well this year." Mr. Sweet said turning to the girls, "Do you know where your brother is?"

"I haven't seen him since this morning." Katherine said taking a seat next to Lily.

" I see, one moment girls," He said pressing a button on his desk, _"Edison Sweet, report to my office, right this second."_ A few minutes later the door shoot open.

"You called Eric." Eddie said , taking the seat on the other side of Lily, "I was on my way, I was just talking with Patricia. What am I in trouble for now?"

"Nothing else since your English class, that I know of. Really Edison, four detentions today?" Mr. Sweet replied.

"I win today Eddie, I got five." Lily said grinning at Eddie.

"I nice job lil' sis." Eddie said high five-ing his sister.

"Not now children, I was thinking we go to out tonight for dinner and, as the kids say, catch up." Mr. sweet said stopping his two kids."

"Great, not even a day here." Eddie said rolling his eyes.

"Perfect way to start boarding school." Lily said in the same tone.

"S-sure, as long we get back by a-around s-seven." Katherine replied quietly.

"Excellent than." Mr. Sweet beamed at his children.

The dinner was plain. Mr. Sweet brought his kids to a nice place not far from their school. They mostly talked about after school clubs for Lily and Katherine to do. When it was time to go back to Anubis house, Eddie, Lily, and even Katherine wanted to get away from their dad. All of them wanted to leave for different reasons. Katherine needed some time to re charge, and be by herself. Lily just plain wanted to get away from him. Eddie wanted to leave, because of what he was talking to Patricia. Patricia told him that Sibuna will need to start up again this year. First day at boarding school: Sibuna's problems begin.


	5. Letter of Codes

**Soooo, Yeah. I did delete half this at one point, sorry! I will try to get my next chapter up ASAP! Sorry for the wait I hope it was worth it at least.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own HoA. :(**

 **Also parts of this were written when my head was getting dizzy on a plane to Alberta a while back.**

* * *

1st P. O. V. of Katherine

We were all waiting for Eddie in Fabian and his room. Patricia told me earlier that she found something we should take a look at. Maybe we could even get Eddie's sisters involved. Just then Eddie came in, and flopped onto his bed next to Patricia.

"So why are we all here then? Also Eric wanted me for more bonding time." Eddie said seeing her glare pointing at him.

"Well Weasel, I found this," Patricia said, holding out a worn paper with random letters on it. "on the away to school. It seem Sibuna worthy to look at."

"I can't read it." Alfie said, who was sitting on the floor with a bag of chips, or as he calls them, crisps.

It's coded. Meaning who ever wrote this doesn't want some people to read it, and look Sarah's name. It also said 'Happy Birthday'." I said getting a half decent look from the other side of the room.

"So, what's the code? Fabian?" Eddie said. For some reason he took out a notebook, and started writing something.

"I'm already on it, but this is hard to crack," Fabian said, looking at his computer, "Unlike most codes this is all letters."

Just then there was a faint knock open the door, Katherine, and Lily walked in. "Trudy wanted us to bring this to you Eddie, you should keep track of your things better." Katherine said. She walked over to where he was with what looked like a school textbook.

"Hey! What's that!" Lily cried, looking at Fabian who now had the coded paper.

"N-Nothing." Eddie replied a little too quickly.

"It's a code, are you trying to solve it?" Katherine asked.

"Um yeah. My cousin Sarah sent it, could you help us." I said, covering for Eddie's bad lying.

"It looks like a date cipher, What's her birthday probably, I need the day, month and the year."Katherine replied unaware of the trick.

"Just tell us how to do it." Patricia said, rolling her eyes.

"It's a little hard to explain." Katherine said, with her tone of voice she seem scared of Patricia. After what happened to her sister that morning I understand why.

"January 1, 1901, It s her great-grandmother's birthday." Fabian said playing along.

"Could we take the paper with us? It may take a week, or so." Lily said picking it up.

"Sure thing Lillian." Fabian said looking up from from him laptop.

"Call me Lily, not Lillian. Katherine on the other hand, she will hurt you if you give her a nickname. So warning for that."Lily said, elbowing her sister.

"Cool, could you give it back to me once your done. Unlike some people I won't lose it." Eddie said glancing at his girlfriend.

"That was one time, Doofus." She replied.

"O-Okay, We should go unpack. Trudy found the e-extra bed." Katherine said. she grabbed Lily's arm, it looked like she was trying to hide behind her sister.

Once they were out of the room, Patricia started to complain. "I don't get how those twins aren't pulling each other apart. They're more different than Piper, and I. I think these Americans are acting weird. Twin sisters are never _that_ nice to each other, I should know. They knew real quickwhat that paper was about.."

"Hey Patricia," I interrupted, "If you don't want to share with them, we can can trde rooms. I know you like sharing with Joy. Just because you, and Piper don't get along, doesn't mean all twins are like that."

"Good idea, I don't think I could stand staying in the same room as those two, [erky little princesses. Patricia replied. We talked for a while longer, than we all went to our own rooms.

Alfie, and Patricia were out of the room, when Eddie came over to me. He handed me the paper he was writing on earlier. He checked over his shoulder to make sure Fabian was busy, and whispered into my ear, "Don't let anyone see this. "

Joy wasn't in the room when I got there. Before I started packing my things to change rooms, I un-crumpuled the note Eddie gave me. In sloppy writing he wrote:

 _ **"They are only 12, 7th grade age. We are 4 years older. I will not put them at risk, unless I have no choice. Please keep an eye on them if you can. they mean more then the world to me."**_


	6. Solving the Code

**I bet you guys thought this would never come out, and this story faded. In truth I did lose half of the last Chapter, and almost made the next chapter this one. I swear Chapter 9 that is not ready yet, took a good 15 minutes to find. Soooo sorry, I will try to do better.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own house of Anubis, that is why this is fanfiction after all.**

* * *

1st P. O V. of Katherine

Lilian, and I were sitting in our boarding room dorm, that we now share with a girl from the United States, KT. I don't like calling the Country, America. America is the western side of the world after all, so wouldn't all people there be from America? My family lives in Canada, which is in North America, but most people believe I'm still "American."

"Hey, Katie, do you have any idea how to do question three, for our math?" Lilian asked, unlike with me Math has never been a strong point.

"Will you stop calling me Katie please, and try to figure it out, I already did my work. Besides I want to figure this code, the one Edison's friends had." I replied.

"Do I know this one?" Lilian said zoning out a bit. She does that often, but so do I.

"Yeah, this is the one I taught you last year when Edison was away. Remember, it drove him crazy over Christmas break." I was also zoned out a little bit.

"Um, Sis, your-r eyes again." She said with a hint of fear. Ever since around grade four, our eyes sort of changed to have a light purple colour to them.

"I'm sure it will be fine once we finish solving this. Your eyes look like that too anyway. Here you take the bottom verse, and I'll do the top. With some ice..." I said lightly touching my blue heart shaped necklace I was wearing.

"And some fire..." Lilian said doing the same to her pink necklace.

"There will never live a limit." We said at the same time. When we around, we were at the mall and seen, the necklaces we are wearing now. We begged and begged, then our mother said yes. Eddie was with us that day, and was teasing us, "Katie, has one made of ice, and Lily has one made of the rare pink fire."

It was true I love ice and Lilian, loves pink, and fire. That was the day we came up with fire and ice. It keeps us just a little more sane with each other.

Since we were both working on the code it didn't take that long. "So, I'm done what does yours say?" Lilian asked.

"Hand it here, I'll read it out loud. Good thing we grew up with French." I joked, but it was true that this poem was in French.

"Um, Katherine, who ever wrote this only wanted to wanted the right people to read it, you know what this means right?" Lilian said, she always seems more brave then me around other people, but she isn't really, she needs me to keep her in line.

"I know little sis, but remember we will stay together. Nothing will change that" I said with a grin. Lilian hates it when I remind her I'm older.

"Only by six minutes." She replied now grinning too. We didn't have any more time to talk because just then KT walked in.

"Hey Katherine, Lily, what are you doing?" KT asked.

"We're working on the coded letter for our, br... um... I mean Eddie." Lilian slipped. Great not even a week here, and we let it slip that Eddie is are older brother. He is going to kill us.

"You mean your brother?" KT smiled, "Monday, I caught him coming from your dad's office, and he cracked in less than two seconds."

"Good, last time something like that happened he flipped out." I said shyly.

"KT, can you get your friends together, we will have the code done very soon. I want to know what is going on here. Please give us a chance to know what's going on." Lilian said boldly.

"Listen, Eddie told me to keep you away from it, but I think I could get everyone else to agree. Believe me he only wants to keep you out of this because he cares a lot about you. Also don't tell Eddie, about this, or I will never hear the end of it."

"We agree, thank you." We said at the same time.

"Okay I'll get everyone to go to Eddie and Fabian's room, and I'll call you on your phones once everyone is there." KT said. We would have talked a while longer, but for the third time this week, we heard Victor, our caretaker, call out.

"It is 10 O'clock. You have five minutes precisely. And then I want to hear a pin drop!"


	7. Secret Languages

**Before I begin there is French in here, no not swearing, real French. since in 2-5 chapters this will be translated for the plot it won't be yet. Sorry, I did this to make the reveal more interesting. If you do speak French, d** **ésoler, you guys will know some secret parts for later.  
**

 **Still not mine!**

* * *

1st P. O. V. of Patricia

I was in my bedroom, my new one that I traded KT for, doing some English homework. _Who cares about poetry anyway._ Part way into my work, I got a text message from KT: **Sibuna 5 min. Eddie's room.** Either the pretty princesses figured out the code, or we get a new problem for us. I went downstairs, and everyone was already there except KT.

"Hey Yacker, KT said Katherine, and Lily figured out the code. Isn't great, now that we can know what we're up against this year." Eddie said, leaning back on his bed.

"How is it possible for them to figure that out so quick. I mean it took them three days, It takes Fabian weeks sometimes, no offence," I said getting the _Still in the room_ look, "Plus we have no idea that the code will be right, they could be lying."

"Patricia, the coding that Katherine was talking about, it's super hard to learn. This is the best chance we have." Fabian said, still keeping an eye on the computer screen in front of him.

"So what were you doing?" Alfie asked mouth full of cookie.

"Just some research on..." Fabian stopped mid sentence as Kt entered the room with Katherine and Lily behind her.

"We were able to figure this code out, it seems more like a poem then a letter." The one that had blue wrist bands on, Katherine, she always had blue on.

Let me see that!" I forcefully took it out of the other girl's hands, Lily. She always wore pink, today it was a headband. I couldn't read what it said on the paper. "This isn't solved, it is just a different group of random words!"

"That would be," Lily said gently taking the paper out of my hands, "It wasn't wrote in English, this is French, which may I point out was your Country's language at one time. Of course we can try translate this, lessons in French really help.

 _Enfants de la lumi_ _ère dans la noix,_

 _Choisiser par les Soleils du martin puis nuit,_

 _Tousjours ensemble aux meme temps different,_

 _Les coeurs plein d'amour pour cacher la paine,_

 _Enfants du feu et glace sont laisser perdu dans le monde._

 _Un voix en neige voler froid,_

 _l'autre tombe temperature en haut_

 _Les deux sont m_ _ême jour a jour_

 _donnees lui un choix pour sauver tous_

 _Avoir espoir la question est donnee aux violet yeux._

"This is hard to translate, something about opposites, two children who were once best friends, now are too different. Poems are nearly impossible to translate properly. You miss the true meanings. I am sorry, but poems are designed for one language each." Katherine said handing the paper with the poem on it to Fabian.

"Thanks for helping guys." Fabian said for once looking up from the computer.

"Well I'm out of here, Joy and I need to work on something for class." I said coming up with a reason to leave, the two twins here started to get on my nerves.


	8. The Eye of Horus

**Super sorry this chapter wasn't out sooner, but the good news is the next two are already my computer so yay! I hope you enjoy chapter 8!  
**

* * *

(1st P.O.V. of Patricia)

I decided to go to my room, when the two princesses started questioning what we were doing. Something was up with the newbies from America, and I plan to find out what. I was so lost in thought I didn't hear Victor, or Sweetie until I was almost at his office.

"The eye Victor, what about it?" Sweetie asked Victor. What were that up to this year?

"Yes Eric, the Eye of Horus, it will work, if it can be found. It is believed that Robert has the key to find it, meaning it should be somewhere near the school." Victor replied. What was that anyway?

"The children, I want them left out of this please, I want them as far away from harm as possible." There was fear in sweetie's voice as he spoke.

"If the girls are any smarter than your oldest, they should be fine." Victor replied, sinisterly.

"How dare you say that about my chi-" Mr. Sweet didn't finish his sentence, because I knocked down a broom with my foot. I rushed down the stairs, so they wouldn't catch me. I had to update Sibuna, fast.

I didn't bother to knock on Eddie's door, just shoved it open. It was only Fabian and Eddie anyway.

"Guys, big Sibuna news!" I said as I shut the door, "I overheard sweetie, and Victor talking about the Eye of Horus, and a key, t-to find it. Fabian, you know anything?"

"No, but I'll check my books, and the library. as soon as I find something, you'll hear." Fabian said picking up one of his books.

"Thanks Yacker, now to find what dad is up to this year." Eddie said with a evil grin.

"Whatever Weasel, I have to go." I replied leaving.

"No Lilian, the thing under the eye of Horus is a tear." I heard Katherine, say from the common room. The eye of Horus, wasn't that what Victor and Sweetie talking about earlier?

"Ooh... Like he was crying tears of gold." Lily said. Tears of gold? Two years ago Nina. Another girl from America, put on the mask of Anubis, that cries tears of gold. Something is going on here.

"What are you doing here!" I loudly said, walking in. It made Katherine jump.

"We live here too. It is the common room, for crying out loud." Lily, stated boldly.

"Soccer, or football here. Tryouts are tomorrow, so we're doing our homework tonight."Katherine shyly said, glaring at Lily.

"You were talking about an eye. I don't know how things work for you Americans, but in the UK it's not normally part of a conversation." I said sourly. They will have a hard time getting out of this one.

"First off, don't butt into our conversations. Second, who ever told you were Americans is wrong, were Canadians, whole different place." Lily said, almost matching my tone.

"The door knob reminded me of the eye of Horus. Lillian didn't know what that was, so I got a picture out." Katherine said. She held out her phone as proof of the image.

"So what about the tear of gold?" They are good with getting out of things.

"This one is made of gold" Katherine said pointing it out on the picture, " so it it crying the gold tears." They didn't seem to be hiding anything, or talking with their eyes, the way Piper and I sometimes would.

"Boy, Egyptians sure did love gold." Lily said in an zoned out voice.

"They believed the eye could bring power beyond the mortal world." Katherine said in the same tone. At that moment KT came in. Perfect a Sibuna member to talk to

" KT, could you help me with my geography work." I went to rub my eye forming the Sibuna sign, and KT got right away. She nodded back.

Katherine looked up from her work, "Bye Patricia, I'll see you later." She said boldly, almost like her sister would. We made eye contact, and for a second her eyes seemed purple. Once she blinked they look their normal blue. _Weird._ I followed KT into the hall.

"What's up Trixie? You signalled Sibuna." KT said after making sure no one could hear.

"The peppy princesses were talking about the eye of Horus."

"Okay, nothing seems odd about that."

"I heard Victor and Sweetie talking about it earlier?"

" Katherine likes history, and has for years; last week she told me her favourite story has about the eye of Horus."

"They like Egypt and codes, all puzzle things. They're up to something and I plan to figure it out."

"I need to go, I'm meeting Willow at Isis house." KT hurried away. _I know she hung out with Willow last year, but still. Why are all the Americans, or as Katherine said Canadians acting strange? I plan to find out why they had the same topic today as team evil._


	9. The Story of Dust and Gold

**New chapter time. This one is a little more sad, but still really good. I hope everyone enjoys it.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own this series, just Katherine, Lily, and the plot.**

* * *

(1st P. O. V. of Fabian)

I was looking everywhere for a link between The eye of Horus, and immortality, for two weeks. While most of the other students at Anubis house, I was in the common room, searching some more when I heard a door open. Katherine bounced into the common room with bright smile on her face. I began to tell the two apart, Katherine always wears blue and smiles. _How is it she can always be smiling?_ I glance behind her waiting to see Lily dragging her bag, but she didn't come.

"Where's Lily?" I asked, once Katherine bounced happily in to the chair across from me.

"Lilian got detention. She should be there until supper time." She said very brightly. Before I had a chance to think, she asked, "What'cha doing, research on ancient Egypt?"

I was so surprised by her question, but I hid it the best I could. I tried to think quickly, but it came out as, "Not much just a project."

"Fabian, I grew up with a sister, and friend who are horrible at lying, do you think that fooled me? Your chance being an actor are small. Tell me I could help I love learning about Egypt." Katherine said. She laid her books on the table, and came to sit next to me. I figure since I couldn't shake her off, she could help out a bit.

"The eye of Horus, something to do with being immortal. I overheard someone mention it, before have you heard of it?" I asked, meeting the brightest blue eyes ever, but something was wrong with them.

"Not really, but I remember a story Lily and I were told so often by our brother. It has to do with the eye of Horus, not so much immortal, but I think it could help you a lot." Katherine's smile was a little less bright and cheery, but more sweet and kind, like a young child. She is so much younger then the rest of us here, but I know she wants to fit in. Even if this doesn't help with figuring out the puzzle, it would make her feel more at home here.

"Sure, Katherine, anything could be the a clue. You just need to listen." I said kindly.

"The eye of dust and gold, is as old as time itself. found and hidden many times, before. A hundred years ago, was the last time it was seen, by a father, and child of magic. The girl put it up to her eye one day. She seen, a land of immortal beauty, where she will live forever. A boy, born of sins, tried, he seen a dark place full of fears. The father hid away the eye, be on where only the pure could find, the ones who don't need the eye to see souls." Katherine said. She was Looking the other way, but I could see a tear running down her cheek. "H-he would tell us they would see their souls. It was my favourite story, he told it to us so much, years ago."

"He seems like a great brother, Katherine, telling you wonderful stories. Why did he stop?" I was afraid this would make Katherine cry more, but her tears started to dry.

"He left, childhood. Stories, became things for babies. Lilian, she did too. She stopped playing with toys, s-she told me to grow up. It was the first fight I had with them. I know he is still somewhere the boy who made my fears disappear." Katherine was still crying a bit.

"Thanks for telling me Katherine. I think I figured it out. Your stories are really good." I smiled, shyly. I needed to get her into Sibuna, her and her sister.

"Welcome." Her smile was forced, then she got up and walked away, once she was out of the room, I heard her footsteps go faster.

At around & 7 O'clock all of the Sibuna members were in Eddie, and my room.

"Fabian, why are we here? Did you find out anything about The eye of Horus?" KT asked every quickly. She seemed in a hurry to go somewhere.

"Yes, no, kind of." I stuttered.

"Right that makes sense," Eddie laughed, "Hey roomie that would be three answers."

"I'm on a lead, Katherine, she knew I was fibbing, and knew what I was looking for. She told me a story, myth, her brother told her, but there is no record of." I glanced over where Eddie and KT were, they got really pale. _Did they know something?_

"Did she say who her brother was?" KT asked, eyes full of fear.

"No I didn't ask." It seemed to relive them both.

"So why are we here then?" Alfie asked with a mouth full of food.

"Katherine. We need her, and Lily. They know more than they say. If they are part of this, we could beat Victor. They are at this school for a reason, I think this is it."

"No." Eddie and Patricia said at the same time KT and Alfie said "Yes." KT whispered something into Eddie's ear, making him agree. It took a few minutes, but Patricia was half okay with it.

"I'll tell them, about Sibuna as soon as I can. After all I am the Osirion." Eddie smirked. He seemed to be a little nervous about something, maybe going to asked for new members to join. Everyone agreed with letting Eddie talk to Katherine and Lily. They are really nice girls, and we need both to help us solve this problem Sibuna has.


	10. The Ice Child Wakes

**Sadly guys this will be the final chapter for a while. I promise I will try to continue this story, but I have not added to it in a long time. I hope this isn't the final chapter ever, but things happen. I have HoA in a long time, but still enjoyed my time in this fandom. I had a plot line worked out, but over the last year it just never happened. I am very sad that this happen, but fear not, I have re fell in love with this fanfiction, and will hopefully get a new chapter written. Remember I work on motivation, but do have other mystery projects coming, and do have my personnel life too.**

 **Disclaimer: Only own Katherine, Lily and the plot.**

* * *

 _October 2nd,_

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Lilian, and I have been here for one month now. Lilian has already been in detention four times, and Edison has had six. KT still has kept are secret about our brother safe. For some reason, Edison, KT, Fabian, Patricia, and Alfie have been acting weird, but they won't say what they are doing. My eyes have been turning purple more then normal. I haven't told Edison, or Lilian, but it's starting to scare me a lot._

 _Katherine Jackson-Miller_

I was hanging out in my dorm room by myself after school. Lilian wasn't here due to her fourth detention since the beginning of school. Not that I'm complaining, it is nice to be sister free once and a while. After a day like that at school you do need some time to think. I mean your brain showing flashes of a shadow, and your eyes changing to purple at least seven times, can wear a girl out. Edison told me that he wants to talk to Lilian and I about something important. He didn't appear to have a cheeky grin so I'm trusting him. I was in the middle of homework when my siblings came into the room.

"Hello, what is it you want to talk about with us?" I asked putting away my homework. For some reason Edison didn't seem happy.

"Before I tell you two want I want from you, Katherine mind telling us about the other day, when you told Fabian about your brother?" His voice was raising a bit with every word. Before I could answer Edison's question, Lilian looked like she was ready to kill me.

"You told Fabian! How could you do that Katherine!"

I couldn't keep tears out of my eyes, "He told KT, you didn't seem mad at him then."

"KT was listening to us, how did you know about that?" Edison said eyes full of anger.

"Our _Brilliant_ sister let it slip a while ago too." Lilian said.

"I did not she told us she knew." I was crying so hard. I ran out of the room past Alfie downstairs. I kept on running for a while. I'm the weakest one in my family, and they both know it too. I ran until I came to a strange shack, a tomb I think, just a little ways from the school. I was out of breath, so I leaned up against one of the larger trees to rest for a little bit.

 _I was walking near the door to a tomb, the one I rested by. I seen something I don't know what it was, but I need to go see it. I walked slowly the only sounds to hear was leaves crackling under my feet. The door had a brass keyhole, my eyes were violet, like I've never seen before almost glowing. My hands were glowing blue, but I didn't see what was glowing. The wind picked up it was ice cold even for someone who can stand cold really well. I seen my brother and his friends talking about something, then I heard the eye. I knew they were talking about The eye of Horus, I don't know how._

 _"Ahh, child of coldness, come find it, The eye. No one cares or believes it you, not even your flesh and blood. Your doomed to hurt them all. Come with me child, they will remember your name forever." A whisper called, as a hand, a shadow reach out to me. I was frozen for fear, the arm reached out closer._

 _"Katie!" I was pulled back; the hand disappeared. I heard someone scream "NO!"_

I could feel someone on both sides of me.

"Katie! Please, be Okay." It was Edison; he was crying I could tell, it was the first time in so long.

"What happened Eddie! What happened to her!" Lilian screamed she was crying too. My eyes opened almost be blinded.

"E-Eddie?" I could hardly get it out, but he still heard it.

"Katie, are you Okay?" He was smiling brighter then I can ever remember.

"I Don't know. Someone wanted me a shadow. Something's wrong, she wants The eye of Horus." I said in one breath.

"No. Not them too. Great." Edison muttered under his breath frowning. "Okay, you two listen. This school, it's not normal. You're part of this now. The others, they are trying to fix all of this too. We are called Sibuna, we will help you, if you help us. Please they want your help."

His eyes were full of fear again. Lilian and I said yes to him, and we walk back to Anubis house.

"Find it child, or they will pay." The shadow whispered. I knew who they were, my brother and sister.


End file.
